


Weakness & Want (a Spotify playlist)

by girlwithaknifeinherboot



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aleks would approve of my choices, Dark Academia, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, It's kinda dark academia too, Mixed Media, Music, Playlist, a playlist to accompany your readings of this beautiful trashcan fire of a ship, but I hope you'll click anyway, there's good music within trust me on this, this is a playlist not a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaknifeinherboot/pseuds/girlwithaknifeinherboot
Summary: "Don't you tremble when he comes near you? Don't you feel something like a dream when he brings his lips close to yours? Tell me."( - Federico Garcia Lorca)......a darklina playlist
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Weakness & Want (a Spotify playlist)

[Weakness & Want (a spotify playlist)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3OwEP1fGqm6Ixt9vZAphWT?si=oDCShDwcRtaQAEPDon0o5A)


End file.
